villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sketchbook
'''Sketchbook '''is a manipulative "teacher" and the main antagonist in the viral YouTube video 'Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared'. She is presumably a female. Apperance Sketchbook looks like a normal notepad, however, with two bulgy eyes and a small mouth, plus two thin arms she uses to flip her own pages, normally for illustrating what she's talking about. Role Sketchbook springs to life at the start of the video and asks what the other characters' favourite ideas are. When she says her favourite idea is being creative, the other puppets disbelievingly asks her for more information. Through a song, she tries to convince the puppets to be creative by for instance imagining a silly face on an orange. She then shows them her hair and informs them she uses it to express herself. When Red Guy is bored by this, she repeats that she uses it to express herself more sternly. Afterwards she asks if looking at the clouds in the sky is interesting, to which the puppets respond with a clear "No", although they are entertained by the sight when the notepad puts a magnifying glass in front of her eye, making the clouds take shape. She is impressed by the creativity of the puppets, but when the yellow puppet paints a picture of a clown, she tells him to slow down as she pours black ink all over his painting. "Here's another good tip," she sings, and explains how arranging sticks and leaves to spell out your favourite color (which are, on the wheel, red, yellow, blue, beige, and black) is creative. The puppets do so, but she quickly lets Yellow Guy know that his favourite colour, green, is not a creative color. Just before she lets their creativity run wild, she tells them to listen to their heart, the rain, and the voices inside their brains. Then she gives them freedom to do what they want, but as they grow up they take the creativity too far, and darkness and death takes over as they erratically start dancing as they bake a cake containing human hearts and spell the word "Death" on the wall, screaming in horror. After the freakout there is a short silence, followed by Sketchbook concluding, "Now let's all agree to never be creative again," and then collapsing and presumably reverting back to an inanimate object. Other appearances She's also appeared in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2: Time. She can be seen next to the bed, smiling. Recently, she appeared in the Kickstarter trailer for Don't Hug Me I'm Scared; The Series. She appears to be missing her eyes. She made another cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3, alongside Tony Possible Symbolisms Some of the disturbing imagery and the puppets' behavior is said to be symbolic of how the media can corrupt young minds and brainwash people into being "creative" while in reality suppressing true creativity. For example, at first, the puppets see nothing when they look at the clouds. But as soon as the Sketchbook puts a magnifying glass up to her own eye, they immediately began seeing things and chanting together as if brainwashed (Despite their earlier lack of enthusiasm). This implies that Sketchbook is making them seeing things through her eyes instead of actually encouraging them to be creative. Thought the video, Sketchbook is shown to be hypocrtical towards Yellow Guy .This can be seen when Sketchbook continually disregards the creativity of Yellow Guy, first by destroying his painting of a clown ("Woah there friend, you may need to slow down!") and then when she decrees "Green is not a creative color" (basically saying that he can't choose his favorite color). Before things turn dark, Sketchbook says to "listen to the voices in your brain" - which is rather sinister in itself but the resulting madness may of been induced by Sketchbook herself as a final way of gaining control over the others. This can be seen by the end when she says "let's all agree to never be creative again" - basically telling everyone that thinking for oneself is a dangerous thing and free thought basically leads to dark anarchy and death. Gallery Tumblr mnb08i6d5R1rha7iuo2 250.gif|The Sketchbook destroying the Yellow Puppet's clown painting. See also *Shrignold the Butterfly *Tony the Talking Clock Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Internet Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Asexual Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Possessed Object Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Mature Category:Sadists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protective Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Teacher